


drifted off into space

by howlter_fiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaptered, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlter_fiction/pseuds/howlter_fiction
Summary: Pastel!Dan had built quite a reputation for himself at school. The only one he really lets see past the walls he’s built is his best friend Chris. That all might change when the new punk boy who goes by Phil moves to town.





	1. Chapter 1

Dan Howell was not the shy baby angel his clothing choices would lead you to believe. Sure, he had a pastel aesthetic, innocent smile and chocolate brown eyes, and a height of only 5’3, but Dan had found another way to brand that. His shorts were usually just a bit too short and tight so when he bent over his lace panties would peek over the top, and his crop tops were usually just a bit too cropped so his plump, tanned tummy would always be on display. Dan’s lips were always painted with gloss and his eyes were often accented with mascara and occasionally eyeliner to make them pop. His knees were always bruised from quickly dropping to the bathroom floor during school breaks and he secured his flower crowns with bobby pins so they wouldn’t fall off his curly hair when his escapades got a little rougher. He thought it all made him look that much more fuckable and most of his classmates would probably agree, but if anyone looked a bit deeper than his appearance, they may see how broken the boy really was.

Phil Lester's appearance had the opposite effect. His leather clad body and piercing covered face radiated far less innocence. The dragon tattoo that took up the greater portion of his neck and grazed his jaw definitely aided this reputation. The truth was though, Phil was far more of a shy baby angel than Dan. He didn’t like drinking very much, casual sex was really not his thing, and he would in no way ever get in a fight. Phil had only started to dress like this when his older Martin made some cooler friends that Phil wanted to impress. He decided to keep the look all this time later because he didn’t  _ hate _ the way people now respected him, and he didn’t  _ hate _ the way people approached him less (he wasn’t really one for socializing). 

And that was Dan and Phil. Dan, the one who feigned innocence to attract all sorts of the wrong attention, and Phil, the one who hid behind an unapproachable exterior to deflect it. 

\--

Dan only really has one friend in school and that’s Chris. It’s not that Dan’s not popular, he’s very well known at least. Most of the girls want to be him and most of the guys want to be with him, he just far prefers spending most of his time with the other boy. They’ve been friends since childhood and Dan almost feels that Chris is really the only person to accept Dan for who he is without trying to use him. Chris was the only one who really knew who Dan was under his bright exterior.  

Unfortunately for Chris, the title of  “Dan’s Best (and only) Friend” comes with a few responsibilities. Chris was tasked making sure the boy 1) payed attention and did his class work, 2) got to bed at a reasonable hour, 3) didn’t spend too much time alone, and 4) took his pills regularly. Chris was more of a mother to Dan than his actual mot her, but he was okay with it.

It was a regular thursday morning and Dan was falling asleep next to Chris on their joint desk before their math lesson started.

“Dan!” Dan is dragged from the verge of sleep by a sharp poke to the ribs by the eraser of Chris’s pencil.

“What do you want..” Dan whined, not at all interested in the next hour with Mrs. Johnson or the day ahead at all for that matter.

“Class is about to start.”

“So?” Dan huffed and Chris let out a defeated sigh.

“Fine, but are you spending the night at mine again tonight?”

“Umm… yeah if that's okay with you?” Dan hesitated. He’s starting to spend more time at Chris’s house than his own. His parents were fighting a lot again and Chris’s felt far more like home, but dan didn’t want to intrude.

“Of course. Always.” Dan is so grateful for Chris.

“Okay, class!” The teacher immediately stopped all conversations in the class, “We have a new student joining us today. Everybody give a warm welcome to Phil.” The class unsurprisingly stayed silent as a tall figure clad in leather and piercings stepped through the door with a shy smile. “You may sit next to PJ there.” 

Whispers broke out as the boy began walking through the classroom. Most were about his intimidating appearance, but Dan was enamored for a far different reason. The boy, Phil, was beautiful. He had bright blue eyes framed by perfect eyebrows. His cheekbones could cut glass and his hair was much like Dan’s when he bothered to straighten it, but it was midnight black and did an amazing job at bringing out the pale features of his face. Phil also had a dragon so intricate and detailed that Dan could get lost in it. Dan couldn’t begin to imagine what other art scattered his body. Dan was completely mesmerized until he felt another sharp jab to the ribs, courtesy of Chris.

“Hey, Dan. You have to pay attention.”

“Yeah.. oh, right. Sorry.” Chris gave Dan a funny look.

After maths the day felt impossibly long for Dan. He ignored all the texts he got inviting him to bathroom stalls and janitors closets in hopes that he would get another glance at Phil during breaks or lunch, but no luck. He didn’t see Phil for the rest of the day.

\--

Dan found himself sitting on Chris’s couch playing video games after school. He didn’t bother to go to his own house first as so much of his stuff was already here and he knew his parents wouldn’t notice his absence. He was so goddamn blessed that Chris’s parents treated Dan as practically their own and didn’t mind his constant presence in their family. Dan had even spent last Christmas with them.

Everything had gone smoothly until the boys were getting ready for bed that night.

“Dan. You need to take your pills.” Chris didn’t know why but this was always the hardest thing to get the pastel boy to do. Dan was already in his panties, his normal sleeping attire as he knew Chris didn’t mind, and Chris was wearing his boxers and a t-shirt. All he needed to do before sleeping was to get Dan to swallow the pills and Chris was growing frustrated, but Dan just shook his head.

“Do you fucking want to be depressed!” Chris said a little too loudly, making Dan flinch. Dan had been diagnosed with depression at 14. It was shortly after that he took up the pastel aesthetic and began sleeping around. He figured a colorful, confident exterior would mask his depression. It seemed to work for everybody but Dan. He felt as helpless as ever. 

“They don’t work Chris,” Dan argued, defeated. He had been on so many different medications and seen so many therapists since his diagnoses. His parents put him on everything the doctors recommend. They would do anything to “cure” him as long as it meant not actually having to care for their son.

“They may not make it all better but they help, Dan.” The boy just shook his head. 

“Fine. Don’t take the fucking pills then,” Chris snapped, slamming the bottle on the table. “Just fucking be depressed and see if I care!” Chris didn’t know why he was suddenly so angry but he was immediately brought back to reality as he saw tears well up in Dan’s eyes.

“Dan, oh god. I’m sorry I..” Chris was silenced when Dan aggressively threw the blankets over his head and curled up on the far side of the bed. Defeated, Chris turned of the light and got in the other side of the bed, careful not to touch the fragile boy. Usually Dan was so clingy and would cuddle right into Chris’s side, but Chris knew he deserved the cold treatment. 

To a complete outsider, Chris and Dan may look like more than friends. Dan relied heavily on Chris in many ways and had since childhood. They also had no problem with physical contact and were far more touchy than most male friends their age, but they really were completely platonic. Chris guessed Dan’s reputation of “he’s slept with most of the guys in the school, even the straight ones!” probably dispelled any dating rumors as well. It was funny. Dan really was two different people. With Chris he was shy and sad a lot of the time, but in public he became this cocky and confident guy who had fucked most of the school. Chris really didn’t know how such a broken boy managed to put on such a show. 

He really hoped Dan had fallen asleep. His sniffles were no longer audible so that was a good sign but he really needed rest, especially if he wasn’t going to take his pills. Fuck, Chris really needed to get him to take his pills.

\--

Dan was awoken the next morning to the sun streaming through Chris’s window. He begrudgingly found himself curled into the other boys side and not the side of the bed where he fell asleep. His eyes were puffy, swollen and sore and he decided he was still angry at Chris. In his head, he knew he had no right to be angry, Chris was right and really didn’t deserve it, but that's just how Dan worked. The mental decision was made to ignore Chris for the rest of the day. 

With that, Dan pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the dresser. He had almost as many clothes stored in Chris’s closet as he did at home, so he had plenty of options. A smile snuck onto his face as he remembered today is another opportunity to see Phil. He hadn’t been able to get the punk boy out of his mind since maths yesterday. Dan decided to wear some of his extra tight, extra short clothes just for him.

\-- 

When Christ woke up, Dan was already in front of the mirror applying his make up. Chris glanced at the clock on the bedside table and realized it was already 7:45 and they needed to be out of the house in 10 minutes. 

“Shit,” Christ mumbled, “did you even think about waking me up?” He asked to other boy. Dan remained completely silent as he continued to apply his mascara. He did nothing to acknowledge Chris’s question. 

Chris groaned as he jumped out of bed and tried to look presentable in the short time he had. 

“Look, Dan I’m really sorry and what I said was out of line.”

Dan continued to ignore Chris, instead opting to swing his backpack over his shoulder and waltz out the door at exactly 7:55 as Chris struggled to get ready behind him.  

\--

Chris and Dan somehow managed to make it to their maths classroom just before the bell. Despite Dan’s silent treatment toward Chris, the pair still took their regular desks next to each other in the back corner of the classroom. 

“Please, Dan just look at me?” Chris pleaded. The pastel boy had done nothing to acknowledge him all morning and Chris was consumed with guilt. 

Dan laid his head on the desk so he was facing Chris’s direction. He made no move to talk to Chris but he figured eye contact would be enough for now. As soon as he saw Chris open his mouth, assumingly to apologize again, he buried his face back in his arms.

It wasn’t until the teacher addressed the class that Dan picked his head back up. He made no effort to understand what the teacher was saying but his eyes began scanning the classroom for a black haired boy. 

Dan spotted him sitting next to PJ again in the front row. He knew today had to be the day he talked to the punk boy. Dan feared if he waited any longer Phil would hear about his reputation and not take him seriously. He wasn’t sure  _ why  _ exactly he wanted this particular boy to take him seriously, but he knew he wanted more out of Phil than a quick fuck. 

This was new to Dan.

\--

It was at lunch that Dan found the perfect opportunity to talk to Phil. He was deep in a conversation with Chris about the hot pockets they would buy after school and binge on tonight, as it was friday (he had given up on his silent treatment halfway through second period when Chris originally mentioned hot pockets) when he saw the familiar punk boy eating alone in the corner of the cantine. 

Phil managed to make eating alone look cool. He had headphones in his ears and a disinterested look in his eye. He definitely did not look like he wanted to be bothered, but Dan had different plans. He abruptly ended his conversation with Chris and confidently marched to the other side of the busy cantine, ignoring all of the catcalls he got on the way.

When Dan made it to the other boys table he immediately plopped himself down on a the seat opposite him. Phil had his music so loud it took him a while to even realize the other boys presence.

Phil's eyebrows knit together as he pulled his headphones out. He really wasn’t expecting anybody to approach him, let alone a such a small boy clad in bright pastel colors, but Phil couldn’t deny the boy was cute.

Before Phil had gotten the opportunity to say anything, Dan stuck his hand out. 

“Hi, I’m Dan!” Dan.. that name sounded familiar to Phil as he skeptically shook the other boys hand, “And since you’re new here and all, I figured you may be interested in eating hot pockets and playing video games with Chris and I after school,” Dan said, pointing his finger towards Chris. 

Dan really didn’t know where this bout of confidence came from. Sure, he was used to being flirtatious, but what he said to Phil was nothing but friendly and Dan had no experience with making friends. 

“Uhh,” Phil was kind of unsure. He didn’t want people to see that he was as threatening as he looked so soon, but he was definitely intrigued by the other boy. “Yeah.. I guess sure.”

“Great! We’ll see you after school,” Dan said before making his way back to Chris, leaving Phil mildly dumbfounded.

\--

Dan’s leg shook throughout all his classes the rest of the day. He was already beginning to regret coming on to Phil like that. Friendliness really wasn’t his forte, he really should’ve just waited until they were both drunk at a party, but it was too late now. 

The bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. Dan’s stomach felt like it was twisted in knots. Something about Phil made him so damn nervous and he had no idea why.

He left the classroom to find Chris waiting for him at the other side of the door as always, but this time a particular black haired and tattooed boy by his side.

“Hey kiddo,” Chris mocked and elbowed Dan’s side, making him blush, “Phil was in my last class so I figured I’d bring him along.”

Dan all of a sudden didn’t trust his voice not to crack, so he opted to nod at the other boy.

“Okay cool, we should head to the supermarket then, the food awaits,” Chris announced and began marching towards the school exit with Dan and Phil in tow.

\--

It wasn’t until they were in the store with a cart full of hot pockets, Dr. Pepper, and various other junk foods for the night, that Dan actually got the courage to speak to Phil. Chris was ahead of them dragging the cart and just out of earshot.

“So, what brought you here?” Dan had no idea if the question was too personal, but practically all he knew about the boy was that he recently moved from the north. 

“Mum decided she needed a change of scenery after my brother went off to Uni.”

“Oh, how do you like it so far?”

“Well we haven’t even finished unpacking so it’s kind of hard to tell. I also don’t really know anyone yet.”

“You know me!” Dan said, elbowing Phil in the ribs.

Yeah, Phil guessed he did know Dan, but he’d asked around about the pastel boy after lunch and as it turned out, most of the school _ knew Dan _ pretty well, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He wasn’t quite sure what Dan wanted from him either. He had heard the boy to be rather promiscuous but Phil hadn’t notices any flirtatiousness in his voice. Did he just want a friend?

Phil became so lost in his own thoughts that he never acknowledge the pastel boys words. Dan noticed this and dejectedly decided to make conversation with Chris instead.

\--

The rest of the night went on rather well. All three boys made themselves comfortable on the beanbags in Chris’s room, with a stockpile of junk food enough to feed them for a week and enough Mario Kart tracks to entertain them for a lifetime.

“Cheater,” Chris yelled as he flung a pillow at Dan’s head.

“You’re just jealous of my godlike skills,” And mocked as he finished the third consecutive race in first and Chris and Phil finished at 5th and 8th respectively.

The sky was beginning to get dark and Phil was surprised he had a genuinely good time. He had gotten along well with the other boys. Chris had bonded with him over a mutual hatred of Dan’s quite amazing video game abilities and their chemistry teacher. He wasn’t quite sure what to bond over Dan with as they outwardly seemed polar opposites, but Phil certainly enjoyed his company.

“Guys, it’s getting dark, I should probably head home now,” Phil announced. He honestly didn’t want to go, but his mom would worry if he came home too late and he didn’t feel quite comfortable enough yet to stay the night.

“Yeah mate, need a ride or are you good to walk,” Chris offered.

“Nah, I’ll be good. Thanks though.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Dan jumped to his feet and grabbed Phil's arm to pull him out of the room.

\--

They made it to the front door, which Phils could have easily found himself, before either spoke again.

“This was really fun, I hope you hang out with us again soon,” dan said, looking down with a shy smile.

“Yeah I had fun too. It would be cool to make some good friends,” Phil responded equally as shy. 

“Umm, heres my number.. you know… in case you wanted to come around again this weekend.” Dan said nervously as he slipped a folded up piece of paper into the pocket of Phil’s leather jacket.

“Okay yeah, I probably will, thanks. I’ve still got some unpacking to do but I’d really like to. I was wondering though, do you like.. live with Chris?” Phil asked. He wasn’t trying to be rude or insensitive but he regretted the question as soon as he saw the pastel boy stiffen. 

“Uhh, kinda,” he responded awkwardly. The whole atmosphere had grown tense. “You should probably go now, Bye.” He practically pushed the startled punk boy out the door and shut it before he could respond. 

\--

Phils walk home was illuminated by occasional streetlamps and the moon. He took the time to stop under one of the lamps and pull the small piece of paper out of his pocket. A small smile took over his face as he realized Dan had signed the paper  _ Dan <3. _

He saved the number into his phone and continued his walk home. He was still unsure of Dan’s intentions and reputation, but he had found through personal experience that reputation can be very misleading, and he hoped the same was true for Dan.

\--

Despite the rather awkward ending to Phil's visit, Dan had not been able to stop smiling as he and Chris got ready for bed. 

“Someone has a cru-ush,” Chris teased, as he would have in grade school. Dan elbowed him the ribs, but couldn’t help from blushing as Chris doubled over in pain. 

“I bet lover boy can’t wait to see his Prince Charming again on Monday,” Chris regardlessly continued. Instead of inflicting pain, Dan answered him this time.

“I gave him my number so I shouldn’t have to,” Dan explained, his blush only growing redder. 

“Oh did you? Well, I’d like to spend more time with him. It was rather fun to have a decent competitor in Mario Kart for once. He’s finally given me a chance to beat somebody,” Chris laughed and Dan smiled.

“Yeah, he said he still had to unpack but he’ll come if he has a chance.”

“That’d be great kid. Anyway, you know what time it is,” Chris huffed and shook the bottle of pills on the bedside table.

“Ughh…” Dan groaned and flopped himself down on the bed. He didn’t bother to put up a fight this time though. Something about Phil made him want to at least try to feel better.

\--


	2. Chapter 2

Dan woke up on saturday morning once again snuggled tightly into Chris’s side. He wasn’t sure how they always ended up in that position throughout the night, but he didn’t mind. Dan slept much better in someone's embrace.

Dan took a minute to admire the other boy. Chris looked so peaceful in his sleep, so of course, as his best friend, Dan thought he should change that.

He sat up on his knees before pouncing on a sleeping Chris, earning a grunt and loud groan from him.

“Whyyyyyy?” Chris complained as he made a weak attempt to get Dan off of him.

“Good morning!” Dan exclaimed with a wide grin as he mused Chris’s hair.

“It’s too early!”

“Oh come on. It’s eleven o'clock!” Dan argued with a huge grin plastered on his face. He was eager to see if Phil had texted him that morning.

“Someone's happy,” Chris teased and Dan blushed, hiding his head under the blankets.

\--

After Dan managed to pull Chris out of bed, the boys decided on a healthy breakfast of pancakes drenched in whipped cream and syrup.

As the weather was absolutely horrendous outside, they chose to, once again, spend the day playing Mario Kart.

It was almost six when the boys were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Yeah,” Chris called in acknowledgement before his mum entered.

“Sorry to bother you boys but Dan, your mother’s on the phone,” she said almost apologetically as Dan noticed the phone in her hand. Dan’s happy mood instantly fell.

“Well.. if you’ll excuse me then.” Dan got out of bed and made his way out of the door, grabbing the phone from Chris’s mom’s hand as Chris gave him a sad smile.

\--

Dan made his way through the hallway and into the guest room. Closing the door behind him.

He stared down at the phone in dread for a second, hearing the light breathing of his mother from the receiver.

Dan slowly brought the phone up to his ear as if it would burn him.

“Hello?”

“Daniel. Where the fuck have you been!” The stern voice of his mother made the pastel boy cringe.

“I’ve just been staying at Chris’s for a little while,” Dan always felt so small when he talked to his parents.

“And you didn’t think to… I don’t know, tell us first, or pick up your goddamn phone!”

“I didn’t think you’d really notice,” Dan mumbled into the receiver. His mother scoffed.

“Well, this is ridiculous. Come home now, Daniel.”

“Fine.. I’m coming,” Dan sighed. The place he was going sure as hell didn’t feel like home.

A beeping sound started coming from the phone and he realized his mother had hung up on him.

He had never felt more like crying

\--

By the time Dan made it back to Chris’s room, he was on the very brink of tears. When Chris saw the younger boys state, he quickly pulled him into a tight hug. Dan broke in Chris’s grip and started sobbing profusely.

“Hey kiddo, what’s up?” Chris asked, soothingly rubbing Dan’s back.

“She- she says I have to go ho- home,” Dan managed to get out.

“It’s okay Danny. I’m sure you can come back soon,” Chris comforted. He knew the fragile boy hated staying with his family and Chris hated seeing Dan in pain. Dan also seemed to shut himself in his room a lot when he was there, and the thought of him being so so alone and sad terrified Chris.

“Yeah,” Dan deadpanned, wriggling out of Chris’s embrace. He knew it was time to go. The longer he took the angrier his mother would be.

“I’ll see you on monday, at the latest, okay?”

“Sure, bye Chris.”

As Dan was about to walk out the door, Chris almost tackled him with another bear hug.

“Hey, Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“Stay safe okay, and call if you need anything.”

“Thank you.”

\--

Dan was grateful it was no longer raining, but the sky was still rather dark, making it appear as if it was closer to eight than six.

The walk from Chris’s to Dan’s was a long one. It usually took Dan around 45 minutes, and although he wasn’t really one for exercise, he thought he could take the time to clear his head and get a grip on his emotions.

After what Chris said, the boy felt like crying again. He knew Chris’s words weren’t much, but they meant that Chris really cared and was there for him. Chris was all Dan had, it was them against the world. Or at least that’s what it felt like.

Dan stopped at the bottom of the staircase leading up to the large, pastel purple house. The only thing Dan liked about the house was that it matched his personal clothing style.

He took a deep breath before making his way up the stairs and opening the heavy front door.

“Mom?” His call echoed through the house.

“In the kitchen!”

Dan trudged rather reluctantly through the house before stumbling into the kitchen. His mother had her hair up in a messy bun as she stirred something not all that great smelling in a pot in front of her.

“I just wanted to let you know I was home.”

“And you will be staying home for the rest of the week until next monday,” his mother responded sternly.

“What! Come on that’s not fair!” Dan argued. He was outraged.

“Yes it is. This is my house and I make the rules. You live here Daniel, and you will act like it. You may only leave this house for school and that's final” She managed to put so much infliction and authority into her voice without actually raising it at all.

“I don’t want to live here! I am so much happier staying with Chris!” Dan felt himself become close to tears once again and he hated it. He hated feeling so weak.

“Unless you want to get your father involved, I suggest you drop this,” Dan knew his mother was practically making a threat. He sure as hell did not want his father to get involved so he shook his head defeatedly. “Well then, I advise you make your way to your room. Be back down for dinner at seven thirty.”

“M’not hungry,” Dan mumbled before making his way to his room.

\--

The one think Dan did like about his house was his room. It was on the corner of the third story of the house and had massive windows lining two of the two walls. The house was on the edge of a small forest that the windows overlooked.

The room itself was also rather large and had its own attached bathroom and a walk in closet. Dan had kept the room quite simple with white walls decorated in a few posters, a piano against one of the windows, a small desk and a flat screen TV across from his bed.

Dan loved his room, he only wished he wanted to spend more time in it.

He huffed and threw himself onto his soft bed. For the first time all day, he pulled out his phone. Subconsciously he realized it was seven fifteen, but what he first noticed was among angry calls from his mother and texts sent from various classmates asking if he was free, was a text he got ten minutes ago, from Phil.

**From Phil at 19:05: hey! yesterday was fun, wanna maybe do it again tomorrow?**

Dan smiled the biggest he has in year.

**To Phil at 19:17: hmm… don’t you have unpacking to do?**

Instead of checking his phone every two seconds to see if Phil had read his text, Dan decided to distract himself with the internet. After a quick look through his youtube subscriptions to see if anyone has posted, he was about to start scrolling through tumblr when his phone buzzed.

**From Phil at 19:23: i think i could take a quick mario kart break**

**To Phil at 19:24: as great as that sounds, my mom has me on house arrest until next monday…**

**From Phil at 19:24: :( could i come to you??**

Dan panicked for a second. He didn’t really bring anyone to his house. Even Chris only comes on rare occasions. He made an excuse.

**To Phil at 19:27: haha unfortunately i don't have mario kart :/**

**From Phil at 19:28: well then we will just have to make due until next monday then <3 :)**

Dan got the feeling that Phil read through his excuse but was kind enough to play dumb. Plus, Dan’s heart absolutely melted at the emoji’s Phil added.

\--

Their conversation flowed easily after that. Phil was kind enough to stay away from sensitive subjects and Dan was realising more and more that the “punk boy” was far more of a marshmallow.

Dan spent the night scrolling through his social media while texting Phil, and it was nice.

Occasionally he had to deal with hearing his younger brother yell homophobic slurs at his online gaming friends, as their rooms were beside each other. Each time Dan cringed. But all in all his evening was nice.

It was nearing midnight and he was still texting Phil, but his tired brain was making it harder to multitask between his computer and his phone.

**To Phil at 23:57: hey phil, do you have skype?**

**From Phil at 23:57: of course, why?**

**To Phil at 23:58: im just getting tired and it may be easier to just talk, if you wanted**

**From Phil at 23:59: yeah sounds good. im AmazingPhil is you want to call me**

Dan logged onto skype and searched for Phil. He realized this might not be the best idea as over the course of the night he had changed into his pajamas, his hair had began to curl, and his makeup was smudged but it was a little too late to fix any of that.

He found AmazingPhil and hit the small video button, giving a weak attempt to straighten up his hair as it rang.

What Dan was definitely not prepared for was a Phil wrapped in a blue, checkered duvet, a quiff, glasses, and a dragon tattoo just peeking over a yellow hoodie.

“Hello Mr. Danisnotonfire,” Phil Chuckled and broke Dan out of his trance.

“Oh shut up, AmazingPHIL,” he responded mockingly, making phil laugh.

“I expected your room to be more colorful,” Phil said thoughtfully, and it was true. Dan may dress colorfully, but he didn’t necessarily want to surround himself with pastel, so he had a black duvet, white walls, and wooden floors.

“Well I expected your room to be far more punk rock,” Dan reasoned, which was also true. While Dan had a neutral and mostly bare room, Phils vomited color and nerdibilia. He had green walls plastered in posters and a small plushy lion on his nightstand.

“Touche. Maybe we should switch!” Dan laughed.

“Nah, personally I think the nerdiness suits you better.”

“Nope, I’m tough as steel,” Phil said in a poor attempt at a sexy voice, to which Dan absolutely cracked up.

“Absolutely, Mr. Macho,” Dan responded between fits of giggles, making Phil blush.

\--

Their conversation came so naturally. While they only really talked about school and video games on Friday, over skype they managed to bond over so many more things.

The boys found a shared love for Muse and Quentin Tarantino, while also being able to have great arguments over  Shrek being a cultural icon and Kanye being a musical genius.

They talked so easily for so long that Dan was now finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

“Hey Dan, you tired?”

“No, no, I’m fine just keep talking,” he said through a yawn, “can you just talk until I fall asleep?”

“Of course,” Phil chuckled slightly at Dan’s sleepy cuteness before he began rambling about nothing again.

\--

“Dan,” Phil whispered. He was pretty sure the other boy had fallen asleep as all he got in response was a light snore.

Phil smiled wide. As he finally hung up from their skype call he noticed it was just after three thirty, and he was rather tired himself.

He closed his laptop and placed it on his bedside table. Before sleeping himself, Phil sent out a final text.

**From Phil at 3:32: goodnight sleepy head <3**

**\--**

When Dan woke up to that very same text the next morning, he figured the next week and a half may not be so bad.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> im working on the update now! i would love to hear what you think so far  
> check out my tumblr - howlter-fiction


End file.
